As current-type light emitting devices, electroluminescent elements have been increasingly used in display panels. Due to the self-luminous property, electroluminescent display panels do not need a backlight source, and have the advantages of high contrast ratio, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, flexibility, simple structure and process, and the like. Therefore, the electroluminescent display panels gradually become the mainstream display panels of the next generation.